Station Square (Sonic X)
Station Square (ステーションスクエア Sutēshon Sukuea?) is a location that appears in the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. It is a heavily populated city found on Earth. It became the surrogate home of Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends during their stay on the planet, who in turn would protect it from Dr. Eggman's various assaults and other threats. History Anime New World Saga Station Square was where Sonic the Hedgehog and most of his friends ended up after a large-scale Chaos Control sent them from Mobius to Earth. Though the police and the Speed Team were sent after him, Sonic escaped after a chase through Station Square and ended up in the suburbs where he met Christopher Thorndyke at the Thorndyke Mansion, whom he stayed with. While Sonic gathered his friends and settled in, Dr. Eggman attacked Station Square with E-23 Missile Wrist as his first step to conquer Earth and nearly brought the city to his knees had Sonic and his allies not showed up and stopped him. A Chaos Emerald soon after surface at a construction site in Station Square which alerted the media, drawing Eggman and Sonic into a battle for the Emerald. In the end, the heroes got away with the Emerald. Soon after, Eggman tracked Knuckles down in Station Square and tricked him to fight Sonic for him, though Knuckles soon learned the truth. More trouble arose as Eggman infiltrated and eventually enslaved Station Square Elementary to brainwash the students with E-51 Intelligente, but the plan ended when Sonic saved the day. When the next Chaos Emerald appeared at Station Square's Diamond Stadium, Sonic, Eggman and their allies faced off in a baseball game for the Emerald. Though Eggman got away with the Emerald, the game attracted enough visitors for the Diamond Stadium to remain in business. When Rouge then made her move, she would travel around Station Square, committing several previous jewel thefts until the government got her to work for them. Sonic and his allies spent the next period searching for Chaos Emeralds over Station Square when they located one in the country. When Eggman stole it, it lead to them joining GUN's attack on Dr. Eggman's fortress, with the battle being broadcasted to Station Square where its citizens saw Sonic defeat Eggman and getting his Chaos Emeralds. Chaos Emerald Saga With Sonic's friends now known to the world, they tried to mingle with the humans by going shopping in Station Square with the Thorndyke family, though everyone would not stop starring at them. Eggman then returned in his Egg Fort to turn Station Square into his new base, but was stopped by Sonic and his crew. A while later, Station Square was literally shut down as its streets were turned into a racecourse for a race between Sonic and Sam Speed. The race took the contestants through the heart of Station Square and back for the finishline in the city, with Sonic emerging as the victor. A jewel shop in Station Square later acquired a Chaos Emerald which Nelson Thorndyke brought for his anniversary, drawing the attention of GUN. Due to a microchip in his ear, Sonic was soon after sent on an temporarily uncontrollable run through Station Square until he got out of the city. After the last Chaos Emerald was discovered at South West Dump by E-77 Lucky, Station Square became a battleground between Sonic, Dr. Eggman and GUN. The tides turned for Eggman when he deployed his E-99 Eggsterminator, powered by six Chaos Emeralds, but Chris, who was held captive onboard the mech, ensured Sonic got Eggman's Emeralds. Holding the last Emerald himself, Sonic became Super Sonic and defeated the Eggsterminator, creating a Chaos Control that transported pieces of Mobius to the vicinity of Station Square. Chaos Saga Over the next six months, Station Square entered a period of peace, with Amy moving there herself. However, the city was then attack by Eggman again, this time with Chaos which he planed to destroy Station Square with and turn it into his new capital. There, Eggman stole a Chaos Emerald from Chris and Cream to help turn Chaos into Chaos, but the timely arrival of Sonic and Knuckles ensured Chaos was stopped. It was not before the Egg Carrier moved over Station Square where it defeated the X-Tornado in an aerial battle, with the citizens watching it. In the meantime, Knuckles searched the city for shards of the Master Emerald while Amy was kidnapped by ZERO on the streets. Not long after, Eggman tried to destroy all of Station Square with a timed missile when his plans with Chaos failed. However, Tails was able disarm it, making him a hero to all of Station Square. However, Station Square faced a crisis like no other when Perfect Chaos attacked, the demigod flooding the city and destroying much of downtown, leaving the humans scrambling to survive. However, Sonic saved Station Square by turning into Super Sonic and defeating Perfect Chaos. Shadow Saga In the aftermath of Perfect Chaos' attack, much of Station Square was left in ruin, with civilians, the authorities and Sonic working together to rebuilt and help the needy. Chris' family themselves had to move to a new city for a month or two while their estate was being cleaned. As Station Square returned to normal, the city was sent into disarray again when Dr. Eggman threaten the planet with his Eclipse Cannon which he demonstrated by blowing up half of the moon for the city to see. After that threat was averted though, the Space Colony ARK was sent on a crash course with the Earth to destroy the planet. Fortunately, Sonic and Shadow averted the catastrophe, with all of Station Square watching from afar. Egg Moon Saga In the aftermath of the latest Chaos Control, more inhabitants from Sonic's world began appearing in Station Square. This raised tensions of whether these creatures could coexist with humans, though both societies did not seem to mind each other. When the New Year arrived, Station Square, along with the rest of the world was covered in darkness when Eggman's humanitarian Egg Moon "malfunctioned" and eclipsed the sun. As Eggman provided the people with alternate light sources, only for Sonic to destroy them, the people of Station Square began turning against Sonic and his friends until Eggman was exposed for deliberately causing the eclipse. After the sun was returned and Eggman imprisoned, Station Square hailed Sonic as their hero again. Emerl Saga As the Sonic craze continued to spread around Station Square, the city came under attack from animated household appliances created by Dr. Eggman as distraction while he escaped from jail. However, Sonic and his allies were able to save Station Square. A search for Eggman across Station Square was soon commenced, but the doctor was able to elude the heroic parties in the city's sewer. Station Square later hosted the Chaos Emerald Martial Arts Mash-Up. When Emerl won the tournament though, he went berserk due to a Chaos Emerald and destroyed much of Station Square before being destroyed himself by Cream and Cheese. Homebound Saga While the Sonic craze in Station Square went on, everyone from Sonic's world Mobius had to return home or time would come to a halt, which was sad news for many in Station Square. A machine was thus created just outside Station Square which could return everything from Sonic's world to its original dimension. Before everyone left though, Station Square saw GUN attempt one last attack on Eggman (which failed). Archie Comics ''Super INFINITY'' Station Square located on Earth in Sonic's universe in Super INFINITY. Points of interest *Emerald Coast *Diamond Stadium *Thorndyke Mansion *Station Square Elementary *Station Square Space Museum *South West Dump *Twinkle Park See also *Station Square Category:Cities Category:Earth Locations